Caught In the Act
by mmstheactress
Summary: so what would have happend if serena confronted chuck and blair when she first saw them together at blair's b-day? what would happen if blair went to cotillion with chuck instead of nate? its time to find out! DUN, DUN, DUN! LOL...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**okay, this was originally going to be a one-shot but then i decided to combine this with another idea i had...first two chapters will be about serena finding out about chuck/blair and then i will get to what happens if chuck and blair went to cotillion together. this chapter takes place at B's 17th birthday party...R&R!**

**********

Serena walked away from Dan and over to the room Blair had escaped into. She had been in there for a while and Serena thought it was high time to check on her.

She opened the door slightly and ever-so-softly. You never know, she could've been asleep and Serena didn't want to wake her. She wasn't. Serena stood at the door, dumbstruck and speechless at the sight of Blair heatedly sucking face with Chuck Bass on the bed.

Serena looked behind herself to check if anyone was looking in her direction, then walked into the room. She closed the door so Chuck and Blair could just barely hear the click and stood with her back against the door. Chuck and Blair's eyes darted in her direction as Serena exclaimed, "Oh. My. God!"

Blair pushed herself off of Chuck and backed into the wall, as far away from the bed as possible as Chuck raised himself up on his elbows.

Serena stepped forward a couple steps. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Neither Chuck nor Blair looked at her. Serena took this as an ok to keep pressing on. "Blair, you and Nate just broke up and you're trying to get back at him by _kissing_ Chuck? Chuck, of all people!? GROSS!"

"Who said I'm trying to get back at him?!!!" Blair spat.

"And, oh, we've done more than kissing if you know what I mean." Chuck insinuated, winking at Serena.

"Chuck!" Blair shot him a warning look, making him become _very_ interested in looking at his shoes.

Serena looked from Blair to Chuck, and vice versa, several times, trying to comprehend what Chuck just said. "Oh, no. Please do not tell me that...you know. You two-"

"Had sex? That I removed our dear friend Waldorf's chastity belt? Now, S, do you really want the answer to that?"

Serena turned to Blair, "B, tell me he's joking." Blair raised her gaze to meet Serena's shyly. "Oh, God. You _slept_ with him?!"

"Um..." Blair looked at Chuck, then Serena. "Kinda?"

Serena took a step away from the two of them and raised her hand to her head, taking all of it in.

"In the back of the limo. Last night. In case you wanted the details." Chuck teased.

"Chuck, now is not the time!" Blair snapped.

"Yes, Chuck. I don't want a mental picture of the two of you all horizontal and sweaty in your limo! And B, I thought you wanted to wait. I thought you wanted to make it special!?! But, instead you chose Chuck and the backseat of a limo!?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! So Nate gets the free pass and _I'm_ the slut!?"

"I never called you that! I would never call you that!"

"Well, you sure did imply it." Chuck added, still lying on the bed, resting on his elbows.

"Not now, Chuck!" both Serena and Blair cried in unison.

Serena sighed. "Look, I'll just wait for you outside so we can go home. I'll meet you out there in five." and with that, she left the room.

Blair folded her arms. "Wow," she sighed. "Talk about a mood killer."

Chuck pursed his lips and nodded. He finally sat up, leaned forward, and rested his arms on his knees. "Yah."

"Well, so much for sex tonight." Blair started toward the door when Chuck got up and headed toward her.

"Now Blair," he backed her into the wall and rested his head on hers. "you of all people should know that five minutes...is all I need."

Blair giggled, putting her hands on each side of his face as he kissed her. Chuck lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried Blair over to the bed.

**********

**sooooo....what do you guys think? please comment with your thoughts on it cz i'm not sure if its that good or not.**

**next chapter will take place during "Blair Waldorf Must Pie". til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, heres chapter 2 and thx to everyone who commented on chapter 1**!

**********

"So, you happy that you're fathers flying in for the holidays?" Serena asked as she sat down at the counter in Blair's kitchen.

'Yes! Why else would I be smiling?" Blair laughed as she grabbed the pumpkin pie recipe and sat down next to her best friend.

"Maybe because things are good with a boy."

Blair's laughed ceased and her eyes no longer made contact with Serena's.

Serena sighed. "Come on, Blair! Do I really need to pretend that I didn't see what I saw at your birthday party last week?"

"Yes, you do." Blair replied casually, still not making eye contact.

"Blair, we need to at least talk about it."

"Since when?"

"Since now! How about we start by you, I don't know, telling me why you slept with Chuck Bass?!"

Blair finally looked at Serena and exhaled sharply. "Nate and I had just broken up and I felt really vulnerable, ok?!"

"Ok, but just please don't tell me you slept with him for revenge."

Blair let out a mock laugh. "Well it wasn't because I liked his natural musk!"

"Oh, really?" Chuck said as he entered the kitchen, a bouguet of pink peonies in hand. He gently planted them in Blair's hands as he whispered, though loud enough for Serena to hear, in her ear, "That's not what you told me last night." Then, he kissed Blair softly on the lips. Chuck strolled behind Blair, who was facing Serena, and leaned against the counter. Blair smiled, admiring the flowers until she saw Serena looking at her with her eyesbrows raised. So, she quickly wiped the smile off of her face.

"That...was disgusting." Serena admitted.

"Well, in that case," Chuck leaned over and started to kiss Blair's neck when Serena took a bit of flour from a bowl on the counter and flung it at his face.

"Hey!"

"You two are _so_ gross."

Chuck started to wipe the flour off of his shirt. "Oh, you say that now, but you haven't seen us in bed when-", at this Blair slapped his arm, making Chuck be quiet.

"I can't believe I'm just now saying this but, you two are _still_ sleeping together?!"

"Your point being?" Blair questioned, annoyed.

"My point is that I would have taken a herpes test by now!"

"Look, can I tell Blair why I'm here so I can leave you two to arguing about our sex life?"

Serena threw her arms in the air. "Why not?!"

Chuck turned to Blair. "Bart is taking me to a business retreat thing over Thanksgiving. He just told me a couple hours ago and he said we'd be looking at different buildings and talking to a lot of important people on the board of Bass Industries...we leave today."

"Oh, ok."

"I have to go now because our flight is in a couple of hours."

"Ok, I'll just call you later, I guess."

Chuck leaned in so his lips were an inch from hers and teased, "And I'll inappropriately text you during the flight." Blair smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him in the extra inch to kiss him.

Serena rolled her eyes as Chuck left the ktchen and got into the elevator. "You know what, I think I'm going to go too. This place is...tainted for me now."

Blair also rolled her eyes as Serena grabbed her bag, got up, and left.

**********

Blair sat on the floor of the bathroom looking at the wall across from her as Serena entered. She sat down next to her friend and asked, "You threw up?"

Blair sighed. "Yah," she replied, her voice cracking a bit.

Serena put an arm around her. "I didn't see your dad down stairs."

"My mother called him and told him that _I_ didn't want to see him."

"But, how could he believe that? Thanksgiving is, like, yours and his favorite holiday."

"I know, right." Blair sniffled. "Hey, you know how I told you I was feeling vulnerable that night I slept with Chuck?"

"Mm-hm..."

"The reason I slept with him wasn't because I was vulnerable."

Serena turned her body curiously toward Blair's.

"He, for some strange reason, made me feel...safe. Like nothing and no one could hurt me again. And he...looked at me the way Nate never did. Like he _really _wanted me. I kind of wish he were here so I could feel like that right now. Did I tell you that he actually asked me if i was sure before we did _anything_?"

"No, you didn't." Serena looked down. "Look, I know I haven't really been very supportive of your...thing with Chuck."

"True."

"...but I'm going to start." Serena smiled. Blair turned to look at her. "I'm just gonna act like a normal friend would if she found out her best friend lost her virginity!"

Blair smiled and laughed. "Ok."

"So," she put both hands on top of each other on Blair's lap. "was it, you know...hot and heavy or slow and romantic?"

"Well," Blair smiled shyly and looked down at her hands. "It was sort of both. The kissing went from slow to ripping each others clothes off." Blair looked up at Serena, "are you sure want to hear this?"

"I am trying my best not to picture you and Chuck, but go on."

"Then, once we had, you know, all of our clothes off. Um...he took it slow and actually asked me if it hurt, if I wanted him to go slower. And once the pain went away, yah, it got _really _hot and heavy."

"Now that someone I know and trust has slept with Chuck Bass, I have to ask."

Blair cocked her head to the side a bit and asked, "What?"

"Is he really as good as he claims to be?"

Blair looked down and laughed. Then she finally looked back up at Serena, "You want an honest answer?"

"Yes!"

Blair bit her lip and shyly said, "He's better." Serena's eyes widened at this. Better? Seriously?!

"Better?"

Blair shook her head yes. "He does this thing with his-"

Serena put up her hands and quickly said, "I don't need to know."

"Okay, I won't elaborate." Blair started to laugh. And shortly, Serena joined in.

"So, B, you wanna get out of here?"

"...Yah." Serena got up and pulled her best friend off the floor. "Where we going?"

Serena looked up at the ceiling, "Hmmm..." She then looked at Blair and smiled, "Wherever we want!"

**********

**i hope you guys liked this chapter, the next chapter takes place during "Hi, Society"!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**is any one else feeling VERY deprived that we have to wait til march 8th til we have more GG!!!??? plz tell me i'm not alone! ok, so this may be a little short and don't worry, i hear all of you guys saying tat the chapters should be longer and don't worry, i'm trying! i'm not entirely sure how many chapters i'm going to write for "hi, society" but i'm planning on more than two. i may or may not stop after "hi, society" because i'm not sure what i'd want to do after that. the updates should be coming quickly because i have almost everything i want to happen planned out. ok, now sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy!**

**********

Blair dragged Chuck into her bedroom by the collar of his shirt. They both landed on her bed as their lips crashed against the other's.  
Blair ran her fingers through his hair as he slid his hand up and down her leg. "Pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arm today."

"On him yes." He then flipped Blair over so that he was under her. "On me you'd be so much more."

"Yes, but I can't be on you remember. 'Cause you don't want Nate to find out." Blair bent over to kiss him and pulled him up in the sitting position. "And I don't want anyone to." Chuck put one of his hands behind her back and pulled her up closer to him and then put his other hand behind her head and brought her in for a kiss. "But you'll have to learn how to...behave yourself first." Blair teased, continuing to kiss Chuck.

"Mm, oh really?" Chuck said between kisses. Blair answered by deepening the kiss while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck put both of his arms around the small of her back and brought Blair in so close that she had to move her hands from his shirt to his neck. But before any of their clothes could actually come off, they heard Dorota downstairs call, "Miss Blair! Mr. Nate for you!"

Chuck groaned and fell backwards to lie down on the bed. Blair sighed, bent down, kissed Chuck reassuringly, and said, "I'll go get rid of him." She got off of an annoyed Chuck, fixed her wrinkled blouse and headed downstairs.

Nate stood at the foot of the stairs, looking at his feet. His head shot up when he heard her come down the steps. Blair stared into his eyes and surprisingly felt absolutely nothing for him. "What are you doing here Nate?"

"Look, ever since rehearsal...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean the ball is something we planned on doing together since we were 10 years old. And I know that I've given you every reason to hate me-"

"True."

"But I was thinking that maybe we could go to the ball together," Nate smiled, "as friends."

''Nate, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on.''

The smile drained away from Nate's lips. "Oh, well, um...ok. Yah, that's probably for the best. So I guess I'll see you...around."

"I guess so...yah." Blair replied awkwardly. As Nate got into the elevator, Blair rushed upstairs back to a waiting Chuck.

When Blair entered her room, Chuck was sitting on the bed. As she approached him, he smiled. "He gone?" Chuck asked as he stood up.

Blair smiled mischievously. "Mmhm," She then pushed him backward onto the bed and climbed on top, straddling him. As Blair kissed Chuck, she had a thought. "Hey, I was thinking-"

"Oh no, this can't be good." Chuck joked.

Blair slapped his chest "I thinking that maybe...I should be on you at cotillion."

Chuck looked at her, confused. "Really?"

"Yah. And we don't have to tell everyone we're seeing each other. We could say that we're going as friends." Chuck sat up on his elbows and put his hand on her left leg, stroking it with his thumb. He smiled crookedly. "I could even let you, I don't know, whisper some not exactly PG-13 things in my ear when it gets boring." Blair put both of her hands on either side of Chuck's face as he kissed.

"It would be my...absolute pleasure to escort you Miss Waldorf." Chuck brought Blair with him as he laid back down on his back. They proceeded to kiss as continued where they left off before Nate so rudely interrupted.

**********

**ok, this was REALLY short, so just consider this a filler chapter. i will definately TRY to make the chapters longer but i'm the kind of person who writes short and to the point chapters. myabe i'll try by combining chapters that were originally going to be 2 different ones. and just to be clear, Blair is not trying to make Nate jealous by taking Chuck to cotillion...i realized after i wrote this that it seemed that way but its not...just so you guys don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know...its been a while but you asked for a long chapter and i'm giving you a relatively long chapter! so.......ENJOY!!**

**********

Blair stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. Her custom made (by her mother) silver dress had not one wrinkle. Her face was blemish free and not one hair was out of place. Chuck entered her room in a handsome tuxedo (approved by Blair, of course). As he turned to face Blair, he froze, mouth open. She was gorgeous. "Wow." was all Chuck could let out.

Blair turned. "Are you sure it's not too...you know-" Chuck stopped her with a small, gentle kiss on the lips. He put the side of his right pointer finger under her chin as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

Chuck stopped before he got too carried away, for cotillion was less than an hour away from starting. "You look _amazing_."

As he led her downstairs, he teased, "So, any bets on how Nate will react?"

**********

"What are you two _thinking?_!" Serena whispered fiercely as Blair entered the Palace hotel with Chuck at her side. "Coming to cotillion together? Are you _insane?"_

Blair narrowed her eyes. "I_ thought_ you were going to be supportive of what's going on between me and Chuck!" she whispered back.

"I am but that's when I thought it was a small, secret, behind closed doors kind of relationship! How do you think Nate's going to react when he sees you with his _best friend_?!"

"Ok, while you two have your little whisper war, I'm going to the bar." Chuck said before he walked off into the crowd.

Blair turned back to Serena and sighed. "Look, Chuck and I are going to tell Nate that we're here as friends. _Just friends._"

"Fine, but try to tone down the tiny, little, supposedly unnoticeable public displays of affection. If you don't, Nate's going to know immediately that something's up."

Blair gave Serena a sarcastic smile. "Fine."

Jenny then sauntered up to the two best friends and said, "They told me to tell you guys that it's almost time to get in position on the staircase and to tell your escorts if they aren't already up there." She ran off before either could reply.

Blair took a deep sigh "I'm going to go find Chuck." She picked up the skirt of her dress and headed for the bar.

**********

Chuck drained the remains of his scotch down his throat and signaled the bartender for a second one. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "Hey, man!"

"Nate, hey! Who are you escorting?"

"Hazel. But, I actually went over to Blair's the other day to see if I could escort her instead but, uh..." Nate shrugged, pretending it was no big deal, "she's still not exactly happy with me it seems. Who are you escorting, anyway?"

Chuck opened his mouth to answer when Blair came up behind him and interrupted. "Chuck! There you are! They're saying it's time to get in position. Remember, we're second."

He nodded. "Ok."

Blair looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "Nate." she said quickly, rushing off before he could respond. Chuck turned back to Nate who didn't look too happy.

"You're escorting Blair?" Nate said bitterly.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Yah, she uh," The bartender placed a new scotch in place of the old one, so he took a quick gulp of it to spare him a second to think on his feet. "She called me saying that the prince canceled on her so she needed a new escort immediately." he lied.

Nate stared at him. "Yet you knew I wanted to go with her."

Chuck opened his mouth to reply when a woman working at the cotillion came up to them and said, "You two _really_ need to go to you places _now_," she grabbed their arms and led them away from the bar.

Chuck stepped up to his spot in between Kati's escort and Serena's escort, Carter. "Baizen." Chuck spat.

"Bass." Carter replied a little more calmly than normal. "You know, after our last little run in I realized that you're right. I'm not a good friend."

"Obviously." Chuck said without even glancing at him. "Now does this weird comment have a point?"

"Well, you definitely are one, Bass." Carter smiled and turned to face Chuck. "You're such a loyal and trustworthy friend that you deserve a badge of honor. I mean, come on, screwing your best friend' s very recent ex-girlfriend. Your father must be so proud."

Chuck's eyes widened as he faced Carter. "Excuse me?"

"Though, I don't blame you. Getting to deflower the infamous virgin Queen Bee of Constance must have been such a thrill ride. But getting to continually tap that ass behind closed doors," Carter closed his eyes and quickly sucked in air. "I'm almost jealous."

Chuck clenched his fists. "How did you know this? Who else knows?!"

"That's not important. Well...lets just say one way was that I overheard Blair and Serena's little conversation earlier. So I just put two and two together," Carter laughed, "and it looks like I'm right."

Chuck looked like he was about to punch him, though he knew he couldn't. Punches don't exactly go unnoticed.

"Oh, Bass, don't go getting your panties in a bunch. I haven't told anybody...yet."

Chuck was about to retort when the head of the cotillion announced the start of the ceremony.

**********

After announcing everyone's names, the men escorted all of the women onto the dance floor. Halfway through the dance, Chuck said to Blair, "Carter knows."

"Knows what?" Blair whispered as Chuck twirled her.

Chuck brought her in closer to his body and guided her forward, "He knows that we've been sleeping together."

Blair's eyes widened. "Has he told anybody?"

"He told me 'not yet'." Chuck sighed and glanced at his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nate, at the other side of the dance floor, glaring at him. "Blair?"

"Yah?" Blair replied as they danced past several other couples.

"Nate keeps staring at us. He doesn't look too happy." Chuck said out of the corner of his mouth without looking at Blair.

"Just ignore him. And didn't you tell him we're only here as friends?"

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?!"

"I told him that the prince cancelled and you called needing a date/"

"You didn't tell him we're here as friends?"

"I was getting to that but some woman dragged us into our positions before I could say anything!"

Blair sighed, "Great."

It got to the point in the dance where everyone switches partners. Chuck ended up with Serena and Blair ended up with Nate.

"So, you go with Chuck but not me? What's up with that Blair?"

"We're here just as friends, Nate."

"But I_ offered _ to take you."

"Well, I haven't exactly forgiven you for thatlittle stunt you pulled on my birthday you know." Blair _really_ wasn't in the mood for all this.

Nate snorted angrily. After a long moment of silence, he asked, "So there's _nothing_ going on between you two?"

Blair raised her eyebrows. "It's Chuck, Nate. Who on Earth would want something with _Chuck Bass_?"

Nate sighed in defeat. "You have a point."

"See what happens when you assume things, Archibald?"

"I get it, Blair. I'm an ass."

Blair smiled. "And don't you forget it."

Across the room, Chuck was watching them as he danced with Serena. "I don't like the way she's smiling with him."

Serena looked over at Nate and Blair and rolled her eyes. "Trust me Chuck, that is not even close to the way I've seen her smile with you."

Chuck smiled, but quickly wiped it away and asked casually without looking at her, "Really?"

She looked at him and laughed.

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you high or something?"

"You like her. I mean, _really_ like her."

Chuck scoffed, "Please, what we are is just sex. Purely physical. Besides, she doesn't feel that way."

"So, you admit to liking her."

"No I don't."

"Oh come on Chuck! You've slept with her more than once, which, correct me if I'm wrong, is kind of your golden rule. You brought her flowers and just the fact that Blair is smiling and dancing with somebody else right now is eating you up inside!"

"What's your point?"

It was Serena's turn to scoff. "You _like_ _her!"_

_"_Keep it down, will you?!"

"So you do!"

"I never said that!"

"Well," Serena looked down casually, "I happen to know that she _does_ feel the same way."

"She does?"

"You're kidding me, right? You haven't noticed how much happier and lighter Blair has been since she's been with you?"

Chuck sighed. After a while he finally said, "Ok. I...have, maybe_, _some microscopic feelings for her. Happy?"

"I would say a lot more than microscopic..."

"Don't push it, Serena."

The song ended and everyone clapped. Blair approached Chuck and smiled, "Hey you."

Chuck smiled back. "How was your dance with Nathaniel?"

"Lets just say...he's not you."

Chuck's smile grew wider as Serena, awkwardly, said, "I'll just, uh, go find my escort." As she walked away, Chuck nodded to the conductor to restart the music and brought Blair in close to dance.

**********

**so, i hope you liked it. it was kinda long.....sorry it took so long to get it up because i write them in a notebook and then type them up so it took some time to type it up. plus, i decided to just finish writing the story before typing this up so i'll try to type up the rest of the chapters quickly for you guys! 'til next time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i told you i'd be quick updating it!**

**********

A while later, Chuck and Blair were the only ones left in the ballroom (besides the band and the singers), so they were free to display as much affection as they wanted. Blair had her arms around Chuck's neck as she started to kiss him. "You know," Chuck said in between kisses, "we could always go finish this upstairs."

"Mmm, but I'd like to kiss you a little longer somewhere other than your suite and behind my locked bedroom door." she moaned and kissed him again.

Chuck cocked his head a little to the right and stared at her as they swayed to the music. He'd already forgotten what his life was like before being with Blair. He smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about, Bass?"

He kissed her, a nice, sweet, and gentle kiss. After he pulled away, Blair bit her lip in a way to sort of savor the exchange. When Chuck looked in her eyes and just said those words, knowing that after he utters them, there will be no turning back. "I love you..."

Blair stared at him, mouth open a little, stuttering quietly.

Right when it looked as if she was about to finally reply, someone appeared out of nowhere.

"HEY!" Nate yelled at them as he approached, followed closely by Carter and Serena, with a face that could only be summed up in one word. Fury.

**********

_5 minutes earlier..._

Nate stood by the elevator listening to Serena talk about random things. For instance: school and the happenings of that night.

"Nate?"

He looked up and stared at the blonde blankly. "Huh?"

"Are you ok? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Yah, it's just...Blair. I don't understand why she chose to call Chuck instead of me."

Serena shifted her body weight for a second and then finally spoke. "Well, you did embarrass her at her birthday. You know, with that Gossip Girl blast."

Nate made a noise that sounded like a mix between a sigh and a scoff. "How long is she going to use that as an excuse?"

Serena was about to say something when Carter came up behind her from the ballroom. "Hey, guys." Carter wore a certain smug look. As if he saw something that would later give him much pleasure n exposing. "Nate."

"Carter." Nate sneered. He still wasn't Carter Baizen's biggest fan.

"Didn't you have a jacket during the cotillion?"

Nate felt around his body, just realizing he wasn't wearing his jacket. "I must have set it down somewhere."

"Maybe you left it in the ballroom." Carter smiled evilly. Serena didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Yah, I must've. I'm going to go get it."

"I'll come with you." Carter said.

Serena sighed, "I'm coming." Serena was a little quicker getting to the entrance than the boys so she was the first to see Chuck and Blair intimately dancing and kissing. She turned around and said, "You know Nate, I don't see it. Maybe it's somewhere else."

"Well, let me see."

Nate went to go around her but Serena blocked him. "How about I check again because I think I left a lip gloss there anyway." Serena offered casually.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows. "Why can't Nate just look himself, Serena?" He said as he tried to hide a smile.

Nate tried to go around her again. "Yah, Serena, I can go myself."

She blocked him again. _"Really. _I'll go myself and meet you at the bar or someplace _far _off."

"_Seriously _Serena, I'm a big boy. I think I can walk a couple of steps."

He finally made it around her as Serena yelled, "Nate, NO!"

Nate froze as he witnessed his ex-girlfriend draping her arms around his best friend while _kissing him._ Very passionately kissing him. "What the hell?" he muttered as Chuck backed his head away. He seemed to have whispered something that made Blair stare at him, confused.

Blair opened her mouth to reply but Nate couldn't take it any longer. "HEY!" he yelled as he stormed up to them with Serena and Carter following close behind.

Chuck and Blair quickly backed away from each other as Nate drew closer and closer...

*********

**two more chapter to go til the end! DUNDUNDUN!!! two updates in one day....thats got to be a record!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2ND TO LAST CHAPTER!!! hope you like it!**

**********

"What the hell was that I just saw?" Nate yelled at Chuck as he approached.

Chuck gulped and said, rather guiltily, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me right now, Chuck. I saw you, just now, with your tongue down my ex-girlfriend's throat!" Nate looked at Blair, "And you! What the hell is going on? _You told me_ there was nothing going on between you two! Then, I see you kissing my best friend! What else is going on that you haven't told me?"

Carter stepped forward then, "Oh, it's not just kissing. I'm pretty sure they're sleeping together. I've been seeing Chuck leaving her place and Blair leaving the Palace at pretty strange hours over the past few weeks."

Serena sighed heavily as Nate looked from both Chuck and Blair to Carter over and over. "Is this true?" He asked Blair accusingly. Blair remained silent, arms folded, just looking at him sadly. "_Fine_, back to you then,_ is this true_?" Nate glared at Chuck as he waited for an answer.

Chuck closed his eyes and exhaled sharply out of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he mumbled, "Yah..."

Nate charged at Chuck putting his hands around his ex-best friend's neck. "You son of a bitch, I ought to kill you!"

"Nate don't!" Serena yelled, but he ignored her.

"Is that how it is, you get what you want like you do with all those other girls?"

Chuck threw Nate off of him. "Yes, Nathaniel! I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back!"

"So screwing Blair for sport is my fault?!"

"It wasn't for sport! She needed someone and I was there."

"Oh! So you cared about her?"

Chuck avoided the question and sighed, "You guys were broken up."

"For how long? A week?" Nate got up in Chuck's face, "An _hour_?"

"Look, _I'm sorry_. I know how long you and I have been best friends, ok?"

Nate dove forward to punch him but Blair grabbed his arm. "That's enough! Stop it!"

Nate grabbed his arm away and inhaled and exhaled heavily as Carter watched, amused.

"Is there a problem here?" The woman in charge of the cotillion came into the ballroom with three security guards hired specially for the event.

"No ma'am, just a...heated discussion. You know..." Serena said quickly, covering for them.

"Good." the woman said, walking away.

When Chuck wasn't looking and Nate_ thought _that the woman was out of sight, he punched Chuck across the face.

Serena grabbed onto Nate, so he wouldn't turn the situation into a full blown brawl, and Blair ran to Chuck to help him up as Carter backed out of the room.

"Hey!" the woman turned around, then signaling her security guards, "Take them outside and get this young man some ice!"

The guards took them all outside to cool down. Serena and Nate were at one side of the courtyard in front of the hotel and Chuck and Blair at the other.

Nate stood there, leaning against a tree, glaring at the two of them as Blair iced the bruise on Chuck's face where he punched him.

Serena stared at Nate for a bit, then finally spoke. "You ok?"

Nate looked at her, "Do I _look_ ok? I just found out that my best friend look my ex-girlfriend's virginity. I don't think I'm ok."

She sighed as Nate stared at his feet. After about a minute went by, he finally asked, "How did this happen?"

"What? You punching Chuck and making us stand out here in the cold?"

Nate looked up at Serena, "How did _they_ happen? Do you know?"

Serena took a deep breath. "Yah."

"Does that also mean that you knew the entire time that they were sleeping together?" he asked bitterly.

"I...wouldn't say the _whole_ time. But a good portion of it, yah."

"And you didn't tell me, because?"

"Nate, it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Just tell me how all of this mess happened, please."

She sighed and went to lean her shoulder against the tree so that, now, she was standing next to him. "From what I've been told, um, Blair was....heartbroken over your breakup. She went to Chuck's opening at Victrola, got a little tipsy. ended up performing on stage, and Chuck offered to drive her home. And somehow during the ride home they ended up and kissing and then..." Serena made a gesture with her hand instead of just saying they slept together.

Nate's eyes widened, "In the back of his _limo_!"

Serena nodded. "As I said, from what I've been told."

He looked back at his feet and questioned, "How did you find out?"

"I found them together in a room at her birthday party."

Nate's head snapped up. "I thought Blair hated me because of that Gossip Girl blast. Why would she be mad when she's screwing Chuck?"

"I heard from Blair that she hated herself and Chuck after what happened and still wanted you. But after the blast she got really upset because you said you'd come. And because Chuck told her that you only wanted to get back together because of Eleanor and the Captain's business deal. I guess Chuck felt really bad afterward and went to comfort her and apologize...and the next thing you know, I find them making out on the bed."

Nate scoffed. "Great."

Serena glanced over at Chuck and Blair. Blair seemed to just be leaning in to kiss him gently. Afterward she rested her head on his and muttered something, making them both smile and kiss again. "You know, I think he loves her."

He glanced from Serena to the happy couple at the other side of the courtyard. "Really?"

"I've been watching closely the way he looks at her and...I believe he does. I think Blair loves him too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've never really seen her smile like that, you know, genuinely happy, well...ever." Nate looked at his feet again right when Serena realized what she said. "Oh, um, no offense."

He gave a fake laugh. "None taken."

They stood there in silence for a minute or two, occasionally glancing at the starry sky. Serena finally broke the silence by asking, "How long do you think you'll stay mad at them?"

"Honestly," Nate looked deep into her eyes and Serena could see the hurt in them. "I have no idea."

**********

**sooooo....what do you think? will Nate forgive them and move on or stay mad forever? stay tuned to find out!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck sat against a pillar in front of the Palace Hotel as Blair iced the bruise on his face. "Does it feel any better?" she asked after a while.

He cleared his throat, "A little bit."

"I still can't believe he punched you."

"Well, Blair, you can't exactly blame him. After what I did I probably deserved it."

Blair stopped icing him and just stared, amazed. "Wow. Chuck Bass taking responsibility for his actions. Now that is something I've never heard of."

Chuck smiled, "Very funny, Waldorf." Blair smiled back and then continued to ice his cheek. "You know, I never got an answer."

"An answer to what?"

Chuck stared at her longingly, "To what I said. Before Nate caught us. Those...three words."

Blair stopped icing again and stared at him. She then sighed and said, "Before I answer...I need to ask you something. Well...somethings."

"Anything." Chuck then tucked a stray strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"First," Blair took a deep breath, "did you mean it?"

Chuck stroked her hair. "Yes."

"You love me?"

"...Yah."

"Why?" Blair asked. The last time a guy told her he loved her, she found out that that someone had strong feelings for her best friend. So now, Blair had to know why. This way, she doesn't make that kind of misplaced trust again.

He smiled. "You make me laugh and smile no matter how bad a day it was or even if I _just got punched_." Blair giggled at this. "You never let _anyone_ get in the way of what you want. The list goes on and on but, most importantly, I love you...because I can't imagine my life without you."

Blair bit her lip. She then leaned forward slowly and kissed Chuck gently. She pulled away and said, "I love you, too."

They both smiled and continued to kiss as if there would never be a tomorrow.

**********

Chuck stood up and pulled Blair off the ground. "So," she said, "Want to...take this up to your suite?" Blair smiled against his lips.

"Mm...I'd love to but there is just one thing I need to do first. Meet me up there?"

Blair smiled. "With nothing on me but sheets."

Chuck closed his eyes to picture that fine image thenopened them a second later. "Mm, can't wait." He kissed her and then stood there as she walked back into the hotel. Chuck turned towards Nate and Serena and walked, bravely, up to them.

Nate looked at him lazily as he asked, "You got a second?"

He looked at Serena, sighed, then looked back at Chuck. "Why not?" They both walked toward the gate entrance to the courtyard and stood there in silence for a bit.

"Nate, I really am sorry."

Nate gritted his teeth. "You _slept_ with her."

"I know." Chuck looked down at his feet guiltily. "Do you ever see yourself...forgiving me?"

"At the time being...no." They stood together, again, in silence until Nate decided to break it, "Do you love her?"

Chuck's head snapped up. "What?"

"Serena was saying all this stuff about how she could tell by the way you look at Blair...that you love her. Do you?"

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Yah. I've honestly never in my life felt this way about anyone before. So...yah," Chuck smiled. "I love Blair Waldorf." Nate was silent for a bit. "Do you hate me?"

"I'm not very close to forgiving you if that's what your asking." Nate sighed. "But I'm willing to work on our...situation."

Chuck looked up at him, hopeful. "Really?"

"It doesn't mean I forgive you. It just means I'll...work towards it." Chuck opened his mouth to ask something but Nate beat him to the punch. "And yes, I'm fine with you and Blair together. Just don't get so...mushy around me."

Chuck smiled. "It's a deal."

**********

Chuck entered his suite and looked around. A pair of heels were lying by his foot. He stepped over them and took a couple steps forward. There, he saw one of Blair's glove. Not too far off, the other one lay on the couch. Then he found Blair's hair clip. Then her dress. And lying on the floor in front of the bed was Blair's black undergarments. Chuck looked up and saw Blair sitting up in his bed, nude under the sheets. Her hair fell perfectly on her white shoulders. She smiled seductively at him. "Hi."

Chuck smiled, stripping down to his boxers. He climbed on top of her as she lay back in the bed. He then stroked her hair. "Hello, beautiful."

Blair bit her lip and smiled. "What took you so long?" she whispered teasingly.

"If you thought that was long...you have no idea what you're in for." He leaned in close so that his lips were centimeters from hers. "I love you." he whispered. Chuck kissed Blair tenderly, treasuring every fleeting second he had with her.

**********

**ok, so i know i said that this was the last chapter, and technically it is, but i'm going to write another chapter as a prologue. The prologue takes place the morning after the night in the limo if Blair woke up in Chuck's bed....**


	8. Prologue

**hope you like it...i kinda got an idea for an AU prologue so i mite add another chapter for that....maybe. not sure yet.**

**********

PROLOGUE

Blair woke up to the scent of scotch and cigarettes with just a vague memory of the previous night. She sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover her chest. She saw that her surroundings were not the blue walls of her bedroom, but the white walls of a hotel suite. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. Dancing at Chuck's burlesque club. Scooting ever so much closer to him in the backseat of his limo. The taste of his tongue touching hers. And..._Oh my God, _Blair thought. _I had sex last night._

Blair pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear as Chuck rolled onto his back next to Blair and looked at her. "Good morning." He smiled triumphantly as Blair put her head in her hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" she repeated hysterically. She ran her fingers through her hair. "This did not happen!"

"Oh, it did." Chuck sat up on his elbows. "_Twice. _Well, not counting the first time in the limo."

Blair's head was back in her hands, "I lost my virginity to _Chuck Bass _in the back of a _limo._"

Chuck pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and shook his head a little; as if to savor the flavor of the memory. "Mmm, _amazing _wasn't it?"

"Are you seriously _that _cocky?"

"Hey, I just gave you a compliment on how great you are in bed . No need to get your panties in a twist. Oh wait, that's right," Chuck laughed, "You're not wearing any."

Blair glared at him. She pointed her finger at Chuck and said, "This _never _happened."

Chuck raised his hands up in surrender as she pulled the sheets closer to her and climbed out of bed.

She grabbed her slip, underwear, heels, and a black coat that she forgot she left here a long time ago. After grabbing all the items, which were scattered throughout the bedroom, Blair pulled the sheets even closer to her body as she rushed to the bathroom by the mini-bar.

Chuck rolled his eyes, laughing, as he grabbed for his boxers and the dress shirt he wore the night before. "You know, you don't have to change in the bathroom. I've already seen you naked so it's just a waste of energy." He strolled over to the mini-bar, turned his back to it, and rested his elbows on the counter.

Not even a minute later, Blair stepped out of the bathroom putting on her coat but not tying it so it showed her slip. Chuck couldn't help but be speechless for a moment at how beautiful she looked. She sighed, "No, Bass. A waste of energy was having sex with you."

Chuck dramatically put his hand to his heart while his face faked pain. "Ooo, Waldorf. Why are you so _mean _to me?"

"Uh, have you met you?" Blair crossed her arms, "You're not a nice person."

"Well, you could always," Chuck leaned forward so that his lips were an inch from hers. "teach me to be nice...'cause I have been a _very_," he leaned closer and cocked his head to the right. "naughty boy."

Blair looked as if she were about to give in but instead reached for his ear and twisted it.

"OW!" Chuck yelped.

"Now listen carefully, Bass. The events of the last night will never be mentioned again."

"So does that mean I can tell people about this morning?"

"What?!"

"Blair, we didn't go to sleep until three this morning. There was no time for sleep because we were too busy fu-OW!" Blair twisted his ear more before he could go into detail.

She leaned in close, "_Everything _that happened between us, no matter what time frame, will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?"

Chuck grabbed the hand that was twisting his ear and pulled it away. Blair tried to swing at him with her other hand but he grabbed it with his other hand. Again, he pulled her in close so that they were an inch from kissing. "Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I have been replaying _over _and _over._

Blair pulled her hands out of his grip and spat, "Then erase the tape. Because as far as I'm concerned, it never happened.

"I'll see you at your party tonight."

"You're officially _uninvited_."

As Chuck reached for Blair's waist and tried to pull her in for a kiss, he said seductively, "Never stopped me before."

Without warning, Blair stomped on his foot with her heel. "Damn it, Blair!" he shouted as he held his foot. Blair turned to walk out of the suite when Chuck called out to her, teasingly, "What? No good-bye kiss?"

Blair held the open door and exaggeratedly blew him a kiss. Chuck rolled his eyes and laughed as she glared at him and walked out the door. She closed the door on Chuck, still standing by the mini-bar, who was holding the foot Blair stomped on and looking, suddenly, longingly after her.

**********

**thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story and i hope you read my other ones and the ones to come!!!**


End file.
